The present invention relates to a printer which prints an image and/or character on a paper sheet based n printing jobs sent from networked personal computers.
In general, a printer used in an office or the like is networked to a plurality of personal computers via a printer server. The printer server receives and stores printing jobs sent from the respective personal computers. At the same time, the printer executes the printing jobs in the order in which the printer server receives them, and prints an image and/or characters on a paper sheet.
However, it is known that, in the case where the printing jobs include printing on a special paper sheet other than a normal paper sheet, such as a thick paper sheet or a tab paper sheet, jamming is liable to occur during the printing on the special paper sheet. When jamming occurs, the printing job is interrupted, while the user is unaware of it. Further, when the printing jobs including special paper printing are processed, if a special paper sheet is not set in a paper feed cassette or a manual feed tray, the printing job may be interrupted, while the user is unaware of it.
If the printing jobs are interrupted as mentioned above, successive printing jobs continuously stored in the printer server cannot be executed until someone recognizes and copes with the jamming or sets a special paper sheet.